Switched mode power supplies may receive an alternating current (AC) input signal, rectify the AC input signal, and convert the rectified AC signal to a direct current (DC) output signal. Typically, the AC input signal may be supplied by a utility line of a power grid, and a power converter may receive the AC input signal by being connected to the utility line, such as by having its input connected a wall outlet. Power supplied from the power grid may be utilized most efficiently by the power converter when voltage and current components of the AC input signal are communicated in phase with each other. Conversely, power supplied from the power grid may be wasted when the AC input voltage and the AC input current are out of phase. Power converters may include power factor correction (PFC) circuitry that shapes the AC input current to be in phase with the AC input voltage in order to maximize power efficiency.